


Don't Challenge Kankri Vantas

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broken vow, Cronus look what you've done, Established Relationship, Flushed, Kankri is a minx, Kankri is also a tease, Lab-scene, M/M, Matespritship, Mentions others, Quadrant, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus makes a challenge that no one can seduce him, sexy gettup or not. Kankri takes him up on the offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Challenge Kankri Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> Established matespritship mentioned. Also abrupt ending is abrupt.

Cronus’ eyes nearly fell out of his skull the second he saw Kankri. The shorter troll, known for being a prude, had taken him up on his bet. He had bet that he would be able to resist anyone, even if they were wearing a sexy gettup. Kankri was indeed wearing a very sexy gettup. The lowblood was wearing his red sweater, a half corset belt around his waist. Fishnet stockings came up mid-thigh, and he was wearing a red plaid skirt and black strappy high-heels. Cronus was immediately smitten. 

The Aquarius felt heat and blood rush south, and he gaped openly as Kankri calmly took his seat several stations down the row. “Kankri, babe, what’s with the dominatrix costume?” He asked when he managed to speak, eyes roving freely up and down the other’s petite form.

Kankri turned and said matter-of-factly (as he usually did), “Good morning, Cronus. I have taken you up on the bet you made last evening. I wish to prove that such triggers, although offensive, can be avoided through self-control. I do hope my costume doesn’t offend anyone, and if it does, I would appreciate if someone could mention it to me so I can avoid triggering someone.” He smiled a little and turned back to his monitor, logging onto Trollian after he booted up the husktop.

The screen’s pale light cast shadows across Kankri’s face, showing his gorgeous moon eyes off at their best. Cronus continued to stare, absentmindedly logging onto Trollian and starting a chat with the object of his desire. 

cA: Yo, babe. You look great.  
cG: Thank y9u, Cr9nus.  
cA: Yeah, of course. So, are you REALLY just vwearing that cause of my deal?  
cG: 6ut 9f c9urse. There isn’t ay 9ther reas9n I c9uld p9ssibly think 9f 9therwise.  
cA: Mmhmm ;)  
cG: I d9 n9t understand that reference, 6ut I am g9ing t9 assume it is a lewd c9mment.  
cA: You knovw me too vwell babe  
cG: Please refrain fr9m entitlting me ‘6a6e’. I find it 9ffensive.  
cA: Sorry Kanny.  
cG:... Very well. Thank y9u.  
cA: C’mere  
cG: Why?  
cA: Trust me, babe.  
cG: 9kay, I supp9se it can’t hurt.

Kankri got up after a few more minutes, walking over to Cronus’ station and waiting patiently. Cronus turned in his chair and pulled Kankri into his lap by his hips, eliciting a surprised squeak. “Cronus! Please release me!” He struggled meekly as Cronus arranged him so they were facing each other and Kankri’s legs were forced around the Aquarius’ waist. 

“Mmm, why should I, chief?” He asked casually, running his hands up and down Kankri’s back and toying with the lace and clasps of his corset.

“Because I find this unacceptable behavior! Let alone we are in public!” He hissed, struggling to remove himself.

Cronus sunk a hand into Kankri’s hair, pulling him closer and kissing him to shut him up. Kankri cried out indignantly against his mouth, Cronus’ free hand gliding down to cup Kankri’s ass, pulling him flush against him. Kankri’s hands pushed at Cronus’ chest, pressing before finally fisting in his shirt and pulling him closer.

All of sudden he was kissing back, hips moving slightly into Cronus’ as he lost himself in the seadweller. There was aggression, Cronus pulling at Kankri’s hair and squeezing his ass as Kankri ran his hands up to Cronus’ shoulders, one digging in as the other travelled up to pinch along the crest of his earfin and massage his neckgills. 

Cronus moaned into the shorter troll’s mouth, breaking the kiss to growl, “Minx~” into Kankri’s ear before pushing Kankri forward slightly, standing and kicking the chair out of the way to set him on the edge of the desk.

Kankri lifted his legs and hooked them around Cronus’ hips, leaning back and clinging to the taller troll. The chair rolled out across the floor, finally catching the attention of the others in the lab. Latula and Mituna looked up from their pale-driven discussion, as did Rufioh and Kurloz, who had been gaming instead of working. 

No one else was present, nor had many of them noticed when Kankri had come in. A murmur went up before they all went back to ignoring the matesprits. “No pailing in public.” Latula sang at them, causing a stream of giggles to errupt from her moirail. 

Cronus pulled away from his flushcrush briefly to shrug out of his leather jacket, Knakri unfastening his corset so he could breathe properly. “Yeah, alright, chief.” He murmured, hoisting Kankri up and leaving their clothes, walking out of the room with Kankri in his arms.

The second they stepped onto the transportalizer, the two fell from the lab to an abandoned corridor, Cronus slamming Kankri up against the wall and starting to rut against him without abandon. One of the Aquarius’ hands slipped under Kankri’s skirt, fingers immediately locating the hem of his underwear and pulling them down. Kankri flushed hotly and buried his face in the other’s neck, bright red. He allowed Cronus to maneuver them and pull the purple, frilly boyshorts off his legs. The skirt followed seconds later, and Kankri suddenly found himself filled, Cronus moaning into his hair as he stayed still, allowing the other to adjust.

“Cr-Cronus!” Kankri gasped, whimpering softly. “You’re lucky I’m still open from last night...” He trailed off, pushing himself down slightly onto Cronus’ bulge.

Cronus chuckled softly, beginning to slowly move. Kankri moaned softly, kissing up the other’s neck. “You act...like you’re deprived...gog...” Kankri panted out, bracing himself against the wall and locking his legs around his matespirt.

Cronus just kissed his forehead, rocking forward a little faster. Electricity burst behind Kankri’s eyes as Cronus found his sweet spot, and he whined the other’s name, raking his nails up Cronus’ back. “Kan, baby...” Cronus growled, pushing harder and faster into him in one movement.

Kankri’s head fell back and he pressed forward, gasping Cronus’ name. “Oh, gog! Cronus...” He moaned, hips rolling and shifting.

Cronus adjusted his grip on the smaller troll and began pile-driving into the wall, lips descending on his jaw.

Kankri growled and they started a quicker rhythm, all in a few minutes both reaching their limits.


End file.
